Speak Now
by Paris-eternellement
Summary: A collection of Jibbs-y one shots set to the songs on Taylor Swift's Speak Now CD.
1. Mine

**A/N: This is probably the stupidest idea for fanfiction ever but I'm going to do it anyways. This is a collection of Jibbs-y one shot stories set to the songs on Taylor Swift's Speak Now CD. Some are AU, some are not, some use a line or two from the song, some use the whole song. They're set at different time periods, some are pre-series, but most will be seasons 3-5. Since these are quick and easy to write I should be able to update daily or every other day. There won't be any long periods without updates unlike certain other stories of mine…**

Chapter 1: Mine

"_You are the best thing that's ever been mine"_

_Paris, 1999 _

Gibbs sat on the bed silently watching his lover sleep next to him. He watched the slow steady rhythm of her breathing and the way her chest rose and fell with every breath. Even in her sleep she looked happy, content with life. It made him smile, she was the first woman since Shannon who made him truly happy. His other ex-wives had made him wonder why we bothered with love if it never lasts. But Jenny was quickly making him believe in love again, that he could love another woman besides Shannon. Jenny and Shannon were too totally different woman, but he could love Jenny and still honor Shannon's memory.

"What are you smiling about?" Jenny asked sleepily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to adjust to the bright Paris sunlight. Even with her hair messy, no make-up, and sleep in her eyes she was beautiful. She'd never believed it, but he knew it was true.

"You," he answered simply, making her smile.

"Do you remember we were sitting there by the water you put your arm around me for the first time?" She asked referring to their first night as a "real" couple. He had taken her out on a little row boat in the middle of a small river where they sat and watched the sunset and the city lights. It was an incredibly romantic idea that had completely surprised her.

"Yeah I do, Jen. You didn't think I could be that romantic did you?"

She smiled and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek, "No Jethro, I didn't but you never cease to amaze me. Do you remember all the city lights on the water, you saw me start to believe for the first time." Growing up she never believed in love or finding the one. Her parents failed marriage taught her that love never lasted and it was easier to go alone. But there was something about him that made her believe in love, believe that it would last.

"Don't go all sappy on me Jen," he said gruffly with a smile. Despite his tough marine exterior, on the inside he was a sweet, caring man.

"And I remember that fight, 2:30 AM, when everything was slipping right out my hands, I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street, braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known, but you took me by surprise, said I'll never leave you alone." In his defense starting a fight with him after a difficult day was not the greatest idea. But in her defense he had been acting recklessly and could've gotten them killed. The fight quickly escalated until the point where the stress of the mission and everything else had gotten to her and she broke down in tears. She didn't want him to see her like this so she ran out of their apartment at 2:30 AM into the dark wet streets. She hadn't expected him to follow her, but he did. She expected him to declare their relationship over, but he didn't. He simply took her into his big, strong arms and told her he'd never leave her alone.

"That's a promise Jen. And I take promises very seriously."

"I know Jethro, you're the best thing that's ever been mine."

**A/N: Aww isn't that cute? I may have stolen the boat idea from the music video for this song, but anyone who's seen it knows how cute it is! Sparks fly will be up tomorrow! **


	2. Sparks Fly

**A/N: I told you I'd be better at updating on this story!**

Chapter 2: Sparks Fly

"_I see sparks fly whenever you smile" _

_Season 3, Honor Code (AU)_

"Always admired your way with children. Ever think of having any of your own?"

"That an offer Jen?" He said with a smile. There was something about his smile that made it special. Maybe it was that he rarely smiled or maybe it was that he looked so happy when he smiled, but there was definitely something. It made her heart beat faster and she could practically feel the sparks flying. She had always felt this way, ever since Paris and she knew once upon a time he had felt this way too. Maybe he still felt this way, just a few weeks ago he said he missed her. She had shut him down, but she had missed him too. Now he was standing next to her responding to her compliment with what may have been a subtle flirting attempt.

"No, it wasn't an offer, Jethro, it was merely an observation." They both laughed and for a second she forgot why she'd ever left him. Just being with him, watching him smile and laugh was enough for her to want him back.

She was always a rotten liar. When she told him no off the job a few weeks ago he could see she didn't mean it. And now he could see the longing in her eyes, it wasn't obvious but it was there. He wasn't a cocky guy, but he honestly believed some part of her wanted him back. "Admit it Jen, you still love me."

She sighed, why did he have to be so good at reading her? "You're the kinda reckless that should send me running but I kinda know I won't get far."

"I'll take that as a yes," he responded, moving closer to invade her personal space. She wanted so badly to kiss him, right here, right now, but she knew that wasn't an option at the moment. In a lapse of judgment she dragged him by the sleeve into her office and locked the door. Cynthia knew better than to ask and decided to temporarily hold all calls. He pushed her up against her office door and pressed himself against her.

"My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea, you touch me once and it's really something."

"Shut up and kiss me Jen." And she did just that. It was a long rough kiss, filled with unspoken regrets after six long years. It was exactly like they had kissed in Paris, but very different at the same time. There were regrets and longing in this kiss, elements that never existed in Paris.

"I'm on my guard for the rest of the world but with you I know it's no good," she panted when they finally came up for air. He was still very capable of taking her breath away and leaving her speechless. The arrogant smirk on his face showed that he was well aware of his ability to do this to her still.

"I knew I was right," he said arrogantly as he walked out of her office leaving her standing there still shocked at the way the events played out. In a sense she had just wove her white flag, surrendering the walls of professionalism she had been trying to build. Without saying anything at all, she had just admitted she still loved him. And at this point she could care less if the media attacked her or if SecNav got mad, she had an opportunity to fix her biggest mistake. And she was going to, as soon as she cancelled her date for tonight.


	3. Back to December

Chapter 3: Back to December

"_I turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you"_

_Washington DC, 2000_

She was less than excited to have to go to headquarters. In fact the overwhelming feeling of dread she felt as she rode up in the elevator. But Morrow wanted to meet her in his office and she had no choice but to go. To walk through the bullpen where he would be and see him sitting there. She knew she would immediately regret leaving; she always did when he came up in conversation or something reminded her or him. She had left in the name of her career, and she was going to go far. She told herself this justified it, but deep down she knew she was lying to herself. She had loved him with everything she had and she thought he had loved her too. But she heard he had gotten married again, shortly after she left, and it made her wonder if he really ever loved her.

The elevator dinged signaling her stop in the bullpen. Her nerves were shaky as the door opened and the first person she saw was him. It was early and few people were in yet, but there he was. He looked up and met eyes with him. It was the most awkward eye contact she had made in her life. He looked at her expectantly, like he was waiting for her to say something. Deciding she needed to be professional, she walked over to his desk.

"Jethro how are you?" she asked with the biggest fake smile on her face.

"You left your coat behind." Of course he went straight that. He didn't do small talk, he was always blunt and to the point. Clearly this act of professionalism was not going to work.

She gulped hard, "This is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night."

"Why Jen? And don't give me this I have to further my career crap, you could've been with me and furthered your career.

"I guess…" she started but she didn't know what to say, "I guess I didn't want people to think I slept my way to the top or that I wouldn't be able to balance it. I don't know but I do know that it turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you. But you what none of this matters because you clearly never loved me!"

"What the hell gave you that idea?" he asked shocked. He had loved her with everything he had, more than any of his ex-wives. He loved her he like he loved Shannon, until she left. Proving, once again, that every woman he truly loves leaves.

"You went and got married shortly after I left!" He rubbed his hand over his face; apparently she was in the loop than he thought she was. But she didn't understand and she probably never would, he married other woman to get over the ones he truly loved.

"She was a replacement because you left me! I loved you with everything I had Jen, but you got up and left without a good reason. I missed you and everything we had so I replaced you." She stood there in total shock. Never had she heard him say so much or with such emotion. She hadn't been expecting that and it made her feel a million times worse. Marrow stood on the catwalk watching the two, hoping his plan worked out.

"You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye," she said in a quiet, shaky voice. She refused to let him see her cry again, but it was becoming increasingly harder. He could see this and he knew right then and there she still loved him. Doing the only thing he knew that comforted her, he got up from his desk and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming, but if we loved again I swear I'd love you right," she said fighting the tears that were getting closer to falling.

"If that's a promise I'll give you a second chance. I want to go back to December, back to when everything was good." She couldn't believe she was hearing him correctly. What kind of man takes a woman who left him with a Dear John letter back? It was almost too good to be true and then she remembered it was.

"What about Stephanie?"

"I'll take care of her don't worry."

"Let's go back to December Jethro." She said smiling as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I go back to December all the time." From the catwalk Stan and Morrow started clapping startling the couple. Both looked up embarrassed to see their boss looking at them with a smile on his face. Suddenly Jenny remembered why she came here in the first place she was supposed to meet with him. Her face turned neon red in embarrassment, not only had she been caught but she missed her meeting with him.

"Director Morrow I can explain-"

"No need to Jenny, the purpose of calling this meeting was so you two would see each other again and it worked wonderfully. Nice job Stan and Jenny I'll see you next week for an actual meeting. You two go get coffee or something, you both have the rest of the day off." A chorus of thank you directors broke out and Morrow nodded before going back into his office. Stan came back down stairs into the bullpen, a wicked smile on his face.

"Who knew Gibbs was romantic," he teased, "I go back to December all the time, how sweet."

"If you want to see December again you'll stop."

"Yes boss!"

**A/N: Okay so this ended up being longer and more AU/OOC than I thought but I hope you guys liked it!**


	4. Speak Now

Chapter 4: Speak Now

"_I'm so glad you were around when they said Speak Now"_

_Season 3, I forget the episode, AU_

It didn't surprise her that the woman was a redhead, they always were. It didn't surprise her he was getting married again, he always did. It did surprise her that he had not tried to rub it in her face and that nobody knew who she was. Nobody knew her name or anything about her except for the fact she made appearances from time to time, picking him up at crime scenes in a convertible. How she got into the bullpen she would never know, but she did know she was incredibly jealous of this woman. She stood watching them from the catwalk as he kissed her near the elevator, wishing that was her. She may have made her choices, but she definitely did not want to live with them.

She glanced over her shoulder one last time before walking back up the stairs. She knew she could probably find out who she was and everything she needed to know about her, but she was not sure she wanted to know. He could do whatever and whomever he wanted, she didn't care. But despite how many times she told herself that she knew it wasn't true. And it probably would never be.

She looked up as she heard her door opening, knowing it could only be one person. "Jethro."

"Jen, wanted to give you an invitation to my wedding." He had to be kidding. What kind of person invites their ex-lover to their wedding?

"Are you kidding me?" Her eyebrows were raised and she looked shocked.

"Ya don't have to come if you don't want to," he said with a smirk before walking out the door. He was definitely doing this to rub it in her face. There was simply no other reason. She wished she could give him one of his infamous head slaps, but as director she felt that would not be acceptable. She got up and grabbed a bottle of bourbon and a cup and poured herself a healthy dose. This whole situation was completely and utterly unreal. She looked down at the invitation, it was a simple with elegant handwriting. According to the invitation the mysterious redhead's name was Pamela. The same name as the bitchy popular girl she went to high school with. She hated her already.

Jenny sat down in her office the next morning, hoping she could avoid Gibbs. She knew she would have to give him an RSVP, but she really didn't know if she wanted to go. Suddenly she came up with the perfect solution and boy was he going to hate it.

Finally the big day came and she started to get ready. She put on an old white sundress and a pair of strappy heels before starting her hair and make-up. She wanted to look her best if she was going to pull this off. She curled her long red hair and put her make-up on just the way he liked it. Inside her jewelry box was a necklace he had given her and she put it up. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror and deciding she liked the way she looked, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She effectively ditched her security detail and drove her car to the church. She waited outside until she started to hear the exchanging of the vows and then she knew it was her moment. She still had no idea what possessed her to do this, but she was going to follow through. Busting the door open in an ever so gracious manner, she drew attention from everyone in the room. At first he looked shocked, but the shock quickly turned into anger. He was absolutely pissed.

Taking a deep breath she said her carefully rehearsed lines, "I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." Loud gasps echoed through the church as Pamela started fuming as well. She could tell she was just as snotty and bitchy as she imagined her to be. Her family, all dressed in pastels, started to make a huge commotion but she didn't care. She had done her part and if he chose to make the mistake than this one was on him.

****NCIS****NCIS****NCIS****NCIS****NCIS****NCIS****NCIS****NCIS****NCIS****NCIS****

Ten years later they sat curled up on the couch in the study in front of an open fire. The tree in the corner lit up the room and Christmas music sounded out. In front of them sat seven year old Cassidy and four year old William, their two adorable redheaded kids. As they tore off the wrapping paper off their Christmas presents, she couldn't help but think how grateful she was to have the family she had always wanted. As he watched his wife and children he couldn't help but be grateful for her ever so unsubtle advice that day.

"Hey Jen," he said nudging her gently.

"Yeah Jethro?"

"I'm so glad you were around when they said speak now."

**A/N: I honestly don't know…please forgive me for this.**


	5. Dear John

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews they make me happy! Shout out to left my heart in Paris, SmileyDancerForever, RhizOneill, and LieBones. I'm sorry this took me so long to write, this song is nearly impossible to come up with a story line for. So basically I used the Dear John and the quote at the beginning. **

Chapter 5: Dear John

"_Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you"_

_Season 2, SWAK_

"Haven't you ever gotten a love letter Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Does a Dear John count?" he responded sarcastically. Even after five years he couldn't believe she left him with a Dear John letter. She couldn't even manage to actually talk to him about it in person. She just left him with that stupid letter and the jacket he bought her on the plane. She didn't even give him a chance to stop her leaving. That stupid five point plan and letter were close to the top of his hate list. This list also included lawyers, coincidences, cream and sugar in his coffee, scumbags, and of course, at the very top the man who killed his wife and daughter.

******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS*****

Explaining love to Ziva was like explaining physics to a child: nearly impossible. They were now in the third hour of their stake-out and she had made no improvements in getting her to understand. Mossad officers who were trained to kill did not know or understand how to love. They also didn't understand American idioms, traditions, hope, or safe driving but that was another story.

"I do not understand why people look so hard for love? People act like you can't live without it, but I have been doing so for years."

She sighed, she felt bad for her sometimes. It must've been hard to grow up being trained to kill, instead of showered with love. "Love is a very special feeling Ziva. You don't really understand it until you experience it."

"Have you ever been in love Jenny?" She had been afraid this conversation what take that direction. Besides her father's death, this was her second least favorite topic to discuss.

"Yeah I have, but I left him behind."

"Why?" If it was possible to completely vanish from where she was sitting, now would be an excellent time. Although she enjoyed her time with Ziva, right now she was wishing she was alone in her room drowning her sorrows in the bourbon he taught her to love.

"I wanted to further my career. I had a five point plan and he just didn't fit in to it."

"But if love is such a special feeling why did you leave. In America you can have a career and a family no?" Deep down she knew Ziva was probably right but she really did not want to admit it. Although that lovely little Dear John letter seemed like a great idea at the time, she had regretted it every day since. She didn't even have the guts to talk to him in person, because she knew she would try to stop her leaving. But he didn't understand and he never would, she needed to get justice to her father.

******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS*****

If there was ever a night for getting incredibly drunk off bourbon and passing out under his boat it was definitely tonight. Tony was dying of some ancient disease, she was on his mind, and god only knew what Ari was up to. He knew there was nothing he could to save Tony and that made everything so much worse. He knew he couldn't make her come back and she probably didn't care about him and that didn't help either. However on the plus side he'd probably never see her again. As for Ari, he had the power to do something about him. And that was the only thing getting him by.

******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS*****

She sat on the bed nursing her glass of bourbon, just like he'd taught her. Now seemed like a good time to have a healthy dose. He was on her mind again and she'd be heading back to the states soon where she would probably see her again. The thought made her restless; she had no idea what to do or how to act when she saw him again. Should she apologize or act like nothing happened? Act formal and professional or greet him like an old friend? All that she really knew was it was going to be the mother of all awkward situations. But she wasn't going to worry about it right now; tonight was for numbing her thoughts with bourbon. And that was the only thing getting her by.

******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS******NCIS*****

They both missed when their days revolved around each other but they were too stubborn to admit it out loud. There were too many secrets that went unrevealed, too many broken promises, too much baggage. The past was the past and that couldn't be changed. All they had was the future and who knew if they would ever cross paths again. Everything they had was gone and all they were left with was a letter that said "Dear Jethro."

**A/N: Umm as I said this song was hard to right for and I don't like how this came out but at least I tried! **


	6. Mean

**A/N: So I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I could make excuses but I'm not going to anyhow here we go! So this story assumes Jenny and Gibbs have a Jibblet together from Paris and eventually got married. It's obviously wicked AU and because the album came out after Judgment Day, this story assumes Judgment Day never happened.**

Chapter 6- Mean

"_All you are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic, _

_and alone in life, and mean"_

"All you are is mean and a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life, and mean, and mean." The first time she heard the song she thought it was cute. The second time she heard it she thought it had a good message. The third time she heard it she ended up having the song stuck in her head for the next two days. Now on the billionth time of listening to her thirteen year old daughter Madison sing the same Taylor Swift song, Jenny Shepard was starting to get annoyed with it. There were thirteen other songs on the CD, why couldn't she listen to any of those?

"Madison honey, why don't you listen to one of the other songs? You don't want to wear out the CD by listening to the same song too many times."

"Oh don't worry Mom I burned the CD to iTunes so that wouldn't happen! Can you believe I've already listened to this song 113 times? I just love Taylor Swift and this song!"

"That's…really something honey," she responded putting a fake smile on her face. Her redheaded daughter smiled back before singing the next verse into her hairbrush…again. Jenny sighed, her daughter was good at a lot of things, but singing was not one of them. Madison was an excellent basketball player, straight A student, and fluent in three languages. She had a lot of friends, volunteered often, and loved to read. But she had no ability to carry a tune in the bucket, not that it ever stopped her from dancing around her room singing. It was a trait she admired, but it was that same trait that made her and Gibbs fill a glass with bourbon from time to time. She had definitely inherited her parents stubbornness and their never give up attitude. It was a great trait to have until you had to fight against it and then suddenly it became a pain in the butt.

"Good try Jen," he said kissing his wife's forehead. She hadn't even heard him come in, but then again he'd spent the past six years of their marriage sneaking up on her. She kissed him back and together they matched Madison sing into her hairbrush. Her loose red curls swayed back and forth as she danced around in her brown cowboy boots and pink sundress. She was tall for her age and had her father's piercing blue eyes. She was the perfect combination of her mother and father and she was special. She was special for everything she could do and special for bringing her parents back together when there appeared to be no hope. It was when she started asking why she didn't have a daddy like everyone else that Jenny decided she needed to tell Gibbs about her. It was when she said mommy always loved daddy that he believed her. And it was when she said she wanted to live with mommy and daddy did they decide to move in together and try to make it work. And it did.

"I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold, but the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road, and you don't know what you don't know," Madison continued singing, even more loudly than before. Gibbs rolled his eyes and Jenny sighed, this was growing old quickly.

"And this is why I said we should ban her from technology." He had always hated technology, but this gave him even more reason to. Life had been so much easier, and so much less annoying, before it's horrible existence. If he and Jenny could survive their teenage years without then Madison could as well. Maybe he could get McGee to hack her computer and destroy the program, whatever it was called.

"She's a teenage Jethro, they thrive on technology. If we took it away from her she would just rebel. And no you cannot have McGee tamper with it. She walked away with a smirk as he stood there with his mouth open. How she could always know what he was thinking was beyond him.

"Jennnn," he whined, "don't leave me! It's mean to have to listen to this song over and over again!"

**A/N: I kinda like this story line so I might do more with Madison, instead of Cassidy and William like I had planned to. Thoughts? **


	7. The Story of Us

**A/N: So I started this last week but then word decided not to save it so I had to rewrite it and hence the delay in getting it uploaded. I've been waiting to do this song because I personally feel no song fits Jenny and Gibbs better. And for anyone who's interested I'm starting my next group of songfics called 25 Days of Jibbs (like 25 Days of Christmas) soon! Ideas/submissions are greatly appreciated! **

Chapter 7: The Story of Us

_AU set a year after Jenny leaves_

_"I used to think one day they tell the story of us, how we met and the sparks flew instantly and people would say they're the lucky ones."_

From time to time she thought what it would be like be like if she never left. Actually she thought about it all the time. But she'd never admit that, especially not to him. And as she sat there awkwardly next to him at the annual sexual harassment seminar, she couldn't help but think about all they used to be.

_"I used to know my place was a spot next to you, now I'm searching the room for an empty seat, cause lately I don't even know what page we're on." _

Last year she would've gladly sat next to him, but when she arrived late and learned the only seat was next to him she wished she could disappear. She didn't want to be there in the first place and sitting next to the man she hadn't seen in a year since she left was not her idea of a good time. It was safe to assume he was pissed at her, but she didn't know how pissed. He had married quickly after she left, but had gotten divorced just as quickly. Rumor was he married Stephanie as a replacement for her, but she Gibbs's rules by heart and never believe what you're told, double check was a big one.

_ "Oh a simple complication, miscommunication leads to fallout, so many things that I wish you knew so many walls up I can't break through." _

Her mother was right, miscommunications can kill any relationship. She should've been honest with him, but he wouldn't understand. He wouldn't know how it feels to have your whole world turned upside down and how great the need for revenge was. Part of her wanted to tell him everything now, but she knew how he was. He'd probably put up walls to protect himself from letting her hurt him again. And truthfully she couldn't blame him.

_"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking, and I'm dying to know if it's killing you like its killing me, yeah I don't know what to say since a twist of fate when it all broke down."_

She looked at him to see if he was acknowledging her presence but he definitely wasn't. They were about to go on their lunch break and she would be stuck in this crowded room with no one to talk to. Jethro was out for obvious reasons, Ducky wasn't there, and both Stan and Decker were on assignments in Europe still. She desperately wanted to know if this was as awkward for him as it was for her. Right about now disappearing as far away from here as possible was sounding like a great idea. She knew she was responsible for their relationship breaking down, but that did nothing to alleviate how much this situation was killing her.

_"And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, next chapter."_

She told herself she left him to chase her ambitions, start the next chapter in her life. But convincing herself of that was getting increasingly harder. Especially she was stuck in a boring sexual harassment seminar forced to see the remnants of her failed relationship in front of her.

_"How'd we end up this way, see me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy, and you're doing your best to ignore me." _

As she readjusted her blouse for the fifth time and tried to look busy she realized how stupid she looked. Jethro could read people like books, he could definitely see right through her act. Plus no one adjusts their blouses that many times, ever. However his act of ignoring her was working rather well. She could try to be the bigger person, but it probably wouldn't work. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was infamous for a lot of reason, but having good manners was never one of them.

_"I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us, how I was losing my mind when I saw you here, but you held your pride like you should've held me."_

There were few things that his pride couldn't be blamed for and sadly their failed relationship was one of them. She could blame his pride for the fact that he was ignoring her utter existence at the moment but besides that she had nothing. If she sat here for any longer she was definitely going to lose her mind.

_ "Oh I'm scared to see the ending, why are we pretending this is nothing?" _

Something told her he wasn't letting her leave headquarters without an explanation and that scared her. She had nothing to say, no way of explaining it. The fact that he refused apologies didn't help much either, so begging for forgiveness was out. All she knew was the ending of this seminar was not going to be pretty.

_"I'd tell you I missed you but I don't know how, I've never heard silence quite this loud."_

She debated if she should tell him he missed her but she wasn't sure if he'd believe her. And something told her he didn't feel the same way. All she knew was this was the loudest silence she'd ever heard. It was even louder than the silence following her fallout with her best friend in high school over a boy.

The seminar ended and people began to get up, hurrying in a massive rush towards the door. Deciding it was now or never, she turned towards him as he was walking away. Grabbing the back of his coat, he turned around to face her.

"Can I help ya Jen?" he asked, a smirk evident on his face.

"I've missed you Jethro and I know you don't believe in apologies but I really am sorry. I shouldn't have left without properly explaining why and I should've been honest with you. But I wasn't and I made our relationship fail." She wasn't sure where all that came from or why she said it, all she knew was that if she didn't leave soon she was going to break down. As she started to run away he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the corner. To her surprise he didn't look mad, he just looked at her. Finally his lips crushed hers as she stumbled backwards into the wall. People gasped, the presenter lectured them, but they didn't care.

When they finally broke apart, he looked at her and said "I've missed you too Jen, apology accepted."


	8. Never Grow Up

**A/N: I'm wicked sorry I totally forgot to update this! Forgive me? **

Chapter 8: Never grow up

"_Just try to never grow up"_

_Set when Madison was little_

"You're little hand's wrapped around my finger and it's so quiet in the world tonight, your little eye lids flutter cause your dreaming so I tuck you in and turn on your favorite night light." Jenny and Jethro were lying on their bed with their four year old daughter, Madison, between them. She had just fallen asleep with her little hand wrapped tightly around Jethro's finger. She was the perfect combination of them: Jenny's red hair, Jethro's piercing blue eyes, and the stubborn, never give up attitude her parents shared.

She was at the age where everything was funny, Daddy giving Tony head slaps, McGee's facial expressions, and everything in between. She was young and innocent, living life with no regrets. Jenny wanted nothing more for her to stay that way. For her to never grow up and stay that little. But every day she got a little bit bigger, a little more mature. She was growing up so quickly that her parents couldn't keep up. She was constantly on the move, running and playing and jumping. She was smart and adorable, as well as very good at using her cuteness to get her way.

Jethro pushed her red curls away from her face before taking Jenny's hand into his own. He pressed a soft kiss to her hand and she smiled as she leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead.

"She's perfect Jethro," Jenny said, sighing contently.

"Just like her mother."

"I wish she could stay this little."

"Me too then I wouldn't have to lock her in her room until she's thirty."

Jenny chuckled softly, "don't you think that's a little over the top?"

Jethro smirked, "not with boys out there like DiNozzo." They both laughed causing Madison to stir slightly.

"Good point, either she doesn't grow up or she gets locked in her room."

**A/N: eh not my best but at least it's an update. I'm going to try to do better next time!**


	9. Enchanted

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with me despite the slow updates and short chapters!**

Chapter 9: Enchanted

"_I was enchanted to meet you"_

He was different than all the other guys she had dated. He didn't come from money. He wasn't educated at an Ivy League university. He didn't come from money. And he certainly didn't have the proper manners her mother was so big on. As a matter of fact she was pretty certain her mother would hate him. Her father would probably love him, being a former Marine and all, but not her mother. And definitely not her grandparents who were under the mistaken belief that not marrying someone from money was a capital offense. But she didn't share those beliefs; in fact she was glad he didn't come from money. He didn't have that rich boy sense of entitlement so many of the preppy kids she went to high school with had.

As she drove home that night she felt wonderstruck by the effect he had on her. And by the time she arrived home she realized she had been blushing all the way home. She was pretty certain she'd spend the rest of her life wondering if he knew she was enchanted to meet him. Even though she was pretty certain he'd never know just how much he had affected her in such a short period of time. He made her heart race when she saw him and he was the only one who could break through the walls she had so carefully built up. These walls were to protect herself from having to reveal her secrets; these walls weren't meant for him to take down this easily.

2 AM came slowly as she laid awake trying to figure out if he loved her. She knew some things about him, like his rules and how he liked his coffee, but she didn't know much. He rarely talked about his personal life and she couldn't help but wonder if he had something he was hiding too. She knew he wasn't one to show a lot of emotions, but lately she noticed he'd been smiling a lot more. She wanted to believe that was a good sign, but he was tricky to read. As she replayed the scenes from their day together all she knew was that she really hoped he wasn't in love with someone else.

**A/N: Short and sweet because I'm really running out of ideas. These stories are quickly turning into drabbles and I'm not sure I like it…**


End file.
